chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lo'ana
Shadowy, subtle, and manipulative by reputation, the Lo'ana are often unfairly portrayed inmedia due to their unique racial ability, the Facade. As the founding members of The Moonslight Accord, however, the Lo'ana are actually one of Fexalere's most forthcoming races. Etymology and Other Names The word Lo'ana comes from a Berbayan word meaning "moon." As the Facade is only visible during daylight, due to the nature of Volipatria's moons, the Lo'ana cultural consciousness is deeply entwined with the suns, moons, and stars. In the past, other races would often use their language's equivalent for "Liar" or "Deceiver," though the trend has died down lately with less people being assholes. Biology and Anatomy Most similar to terrestrial wolves, the Lo'ana still bear obvious reminders of their lupine heritage. Though they stand on two legs, unlike the Karebrera, the Lo'ana still have distinctly paw-like hands and feet, and an obviously wolfen face. Their coats range from gray to brown, with the occasionally more reddish or golden individual, though they are much rarer than other colorations. Unfortunately, Lo'ana have a predilection for back pain due to the hunched posture they naturally favor. The most inexplicable aspect of Lo'ana biology, however, is the Facade that all Lo'ana possess. The exact cause of it is yet unknown, but the effects are well documented: When a Lo'ana is standing in sunlight, the Facade activates, causing anyone looking at them to perceive them as another race native to the Cordens system, instead. The Facade is a solely visual effect, and does not affect the actual size or shape of the Lo'ana, though it does mimic their movements in a way typical for the race it appears as. Although Volipatria's moons reflect the light of the suns, this reflected light does not seem to trigger the Facade in the way direct sunlight does. Sociology and Culture Due to the Facade and their unique ties to day and night amongst the races of the Cordens system, Lo'ana society has an exceptionally noticable divide between the public and the private that even carries over into Lo'ana architecture. Lo'ana cities and buildings are divided into heavily-shaded lower levels, often with prodigious overhangs that prevent any sunlight from reaching the "Night Quarter," and open-air, barely constrained upper levels that make up the "Day Quarter." The Night Quarter tends to house private residences, religious centers, and public services, while the Day Quarter serves as the bustling town center, replete with food, businesses, and entertainment, as well as tending to be the portion of Lo'ana cities open to other races. The day/night divide carries over to other aspects of Lo'ana culture, as well. Among the Lo'ana, light and related metaphors and visual devices tend to be coded as secretive, public, presentable, and closed-off, whereas night and shadow represent openness, privacy, honesty, or personal matters. Behavior Lo'ana tend to swing between two poles in general, being very open and personable while their Facades are up, and becoming more withdrawn and quiet once they're exposed in their true shapes, though this is not true of all Lo'ana. Individuals tend to adopt habits of their Facade's race, gesticulating wildly while under the guise of a Kanirineta or adopting the ever-twitching head of the Prepared. Naming Lo'ana names tend to made of two or three syllables, favoring softer consonants separating vowels from each other as opposed to vowel clusters. idk how to explain it. i hate naming conventions. "krotazd" was a work of fucking genius on my part. i never have to put effort into names again. Example Lo'ana names: Fa'saya, Efeli, Wo'nari Racial Traits Lo'ana are a Medium race, incurring no penalties or benefits for their size, though exceptional members of the race may be Large. Those with Lo'ana characters may select from the ability score modifiers their Facade race has available. Faultless Facade: Lo'ana select one race as their Facade Race. While in direct sunlight, the Lo'ana appears as their Facade Race, granting them +2 Diplomacy with individuals of that race (or their allies) and +1 AC. While protected from direct sunlight, however, the Lo'ana gains +2 Intimidate against individuals of their Facade Race (and their allies) and +1/3 level damage (min. +1). In the event that the Facade Race occupies a different number of squares from the Lo'ana, the Lo'ana's size or occupied squares do not change in sunlight. The Fog Creeps In: Lo'ana gain +2 Hide and +2 Move Silently Say That We'll Be Nemeses: At level one, Lo'ana gain one Favored Enemy, as the Ranger class feature. When selecting their favored enemy, Lo'ana may select a specific race instead of any of the available types or subtypes. If the Lo'ana gains the Favored Enemy feature from their class, the racially granted class may have its bonus increased whenever a class granted enemy would. Category:Fexalere Category:Fexalere Races